The Truth
by houseofme
Summary: It's been a week since she found the truth. Since they all found out. That he wasn't really on HYDRA's - or Garrett's - side. That he was one of them. It was a shock at first. When Fury told them. No, not told them, asked. Ward was working for Fury. Skyeward AU


It's been a week since she found out the truth. Since they all found out. That he wasn't really on HYDRA's - or Garrett's - side. That he was one of them. It was a shock at first. When Fury told them. No, not told them, asked.

* * *

"Coulson, what the heck is this?" Fury asked looking at Ward.

"Grant Ward was with HYDRA all along sir." Coulson said.

"No, he wasn't. Now tell me why for the hell is my agent handcuffed and by what it seems unable to talk?" Fury said to his best agent.

"What do you mean with he wasn't?" Coulson asked.

"He was my agent all along. I took him out of juvie, not Garrett. I only made Garrett think he did." Fury started. "He was my agent before he was even SHIELD, or before he had to pretend to be HYDRA."

"Pretend?" it was May who had spoken now. "If he was your agent, why didn't you told me?"

"It wouldn't seem real if I had told you, May, or had told Coulson, or your team. The reaction wouldn't be real enough for Garrett."

"Why didn't he told me anything before I beat him?" May said.

"Garrett sees all here. Well, saw." Fury said.

"If he knew Ward was not a real HYDRA agent and you failed your mission, he wouldn't be able to do his goddamn job and end HYDRA for all." Fury said. "Now let's take him to the hospital. Or else he may not be able to finish the other HYDRA cells." Fury said before taking his phone "Hill, are you listening? Get a doctor for Ward, immediately."

"Hill? She's still in SHIELD?" Coulson asked. "I tought she was with Stark?"

"Well, she is. But she's my agent. My agents are not taken down that easily. Or get away." Fury said before helping Ward out of the building.

* * *

After that day, no one saw Ward or Fury. Whenever Coulson called, Fury would change the subject from Ward to anything else, until he said 'He's alive. Just don't want to see any of you for now.'

After Coulson old them the news, that Ward wasn't HYDRA. That he was working for Fury, they all wanted to see him. Fitz and Simmons mostly, since they felt like in the need to thank him, since he was the one who told Fury about their location, even if they were in the middle of the ocean. Fitz had a quick recovery with Fury's doctors.

"What do you mean with 'He doesn't want to see us'?" Skye asked. She was feeling guilty for not believing him when he tried to tell her the truth. She just wanted to see him and apologise. Hell, she just wanted to see him.

"Fury said he doesn't want to see us, Skye. That's what he said. But don't worry. One day we will se him again." Coulson said.

"Are you sure?" She asks sadly. "Because I'm not. And all I want is to see him and say that I'm sorry I acted like a kid and didn't listened to what he wanted to tell me. Hell, he wanted to tell me the truth and I didn't wanted to hear it."

"It's not your fault, Skye. We all acted differently after the HYDRA reveal. None of us wanted to listen." May said. "I guess we all made mistakes. And I'm sure that when he wants to see us, we will be ready to sit down, listen what he has to say and make our own conclusions."

"But how long is it going to take?" Fitz asked. "He probably saved my life by dropping me and Jemma on the pod, sure I almost died, but if I had stayed in the bus, I don't know if he could have saved us"

"Fitz is right. Of course we are damaged, but if we had stayed in the bus." She said looking at Fitz, "many thing wouldn't have happened and maybe he would be dead too."

"I know, I'm mad that he didn't told us, but I also understand his reasons." Coulson said.

"Well, he was right, Garrett was hard to deal with." Trip said. "If he had any idea that Ward wasn't on his side, he'd be probably dead too."

"Do you think he died and Fury doesn't want to tell us?" Skye asked worried.

"No." The new SHIELD director said. "Fury needs him alive. He told us that."

"I know but I read his file and what Garrett had on him, and Garrett always beat him too." Skye said. "I just want to know if he's okay. if I could only hack Fury or anything. But he seems untouchable."

"I'll try to contact him, see if he can get us any information." Coulson said looking at his team.

* * *

Fury called Coulson the day after his talk with the team.

"Coulson, I need your team to deal with the HYDRA cell in Brazil and before that I need a briefing in the one that you invaded in Russia" Fury said to his agent, no matter who was the new SHIELD director, Fury would always be bossing around.

"Not before you tell me about Ward." Coulson said.

"Agent Ward is doing his job, he recovered well, it's not totally recovered, but the doctors said he will be fine whiting a few weeks." Fury said. "Now the mission?"

"No. Why he doesn't want to see the team?"

"His own words were 'I still betrayed them. They -and I repeat- THEY probably don't want to see me, so if they ask for me, tell them I can't see them now." Fury told Coulson remembering how sad and broken one of his best agents sounded.

"So, please, tell him that we do want to see him, and that yes, we felt betrayed, but we still want him by our side, not SHIELD side, but ors, the team. That we all miss him." Coulson said, "Oh, and for the record, the mission on Russia was a success."

* * *

"Fury said that Ward is fine, recovering well." Coulson said as he sat down to eat breakfast with his team.

"And?" Fitz asked. "There's got to be more."

"There is more." Coulson said. "According to what Ward said, he feels like he betrayed us, and that we probably don't want to see him."

"But we do." Jemma said.

"I know, that's why I told Fury to tell Ward that we all miss him and want him with us." Coulson said.

"Do you think he will come back?" Skye asked.

"I hope he does." Fitz said. "He is still my best friend." He told Skye.

"I tought Jemma was your best friend?" She answered.

"Jemma's more than that." the engineer told her. "She's more than that."

At that Skye couldn't help but smile. She always knew her friends were more than friends for each other, actually she didn't think that anyone who met them could tell otherwise.

"Good for you." She told him smiling. "You two deserve to be happy."

"He loves you, you know?" Fitz said "Ward. When you got shot, it was like his whole world died, you were- no, you still are- his whole world."

"I don't know that anymore, Fitz. I love him too. But with all that happened? I don't know if he still feels the same." She said before walking away to her room.

* * *

"I feel bad for Skye." Jemma said as her friend walked away. "This was all too much for her."

"I know, but there's nothing we could do." Tripp said. "it's between her and Ward."

"I know, but still, she's so sad. Like a lost puppy." Fitz said.

"Yeah. She'll be better when she talks to Ward." Jemma said. "We all will be better when we can sit down and talk, and solve all of our issues."

"This may be sooner than what we think." Coulson said walking to the three agents. "Ward is being moved to here. According to Fury the base he is in is not proving a good treatment for him, so he'll have to come here to the playground."

The three agents smiled at that. "When is he coming?" Tripp asked.

"Two days. And he'll have to stay at the medical bay for a while." The team leader, and new SHIELD director said.

* * *

They never tought the had seen Skye so happy before, in the moment they told her that Ward was coming to the base. But it all stopped when they said that he was staying in the med bay.

"What do you mean with 'he'll be staying in the med bay'? Isn't he better?" She asked worried.

"He is, but he still needs care." Coulson said. "But Fury said he will be fine."

"So he gets here in two days?" She asked.

"Yes, two days." May said.

* * *

Those two days were the most excruciating two days of Skye's life. She could only hope that he would be fine and would let her be there for him.

But when the day come, she was more worried than ever.

"What if he doesn't want to see me?" Skye whined to Jemma. "I mean I was pretty mean with him and-"

"I was mean to you too." Came a voice from behind her. Grant Ward's voice. "I should have told you."

"You tried." She said walking to him. He was in a wheelchair and his face had more bruises than when she last saw him, but he was still handsome and she was still head over heels for him.

"I'm sorry." He said looking to the team. "I am really sorry. I tought it would float, Fitz."

" 'S okay, mate." Fitz said walking to Ward. "I'm going to give you a hug now."

"Careful he has some broken ribs, the HYDRA agents weren't very nice." Said a doctor next to him. "I'm doctor Alex Stevens. Agent Ward's doctor, Fury sended me."

"Oh, good." Jemma said. "We need more doctors."

"What do you mean HYDRA agents? I tought you were being taken care with Fury?" Coulson asked Ward.

"I was, but a few HYDRA agents found the base." He answered.

"Well, let's not worry about that. We have a lot to talk about." May said walking to the living room they had in the Playground.

So he told them, all. About how he ended up in juvie, about how Fury met him and about how they planed to make Garrett belive he was on his side. About how the team couldn't know. Even when he most wished to tell.

"He did all of this to you?" Trip asked. "Hell, if he had tried that with me, I wouldn't give a shit about SHIELD or HYDRA, I'd be out before he could realise."

"Well, SHIELD saved me, so I wanted to return the favor." Ward said.

"Promise me one thing." Skye said sitting next to him. "never try to save SHIELD without telling me."

"I promise." he said before she walked him to his room in the med bay.

* * *

"Skye." he said when she helped him on the bed after Dr. Stevens left. "About us, I should have, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. You tried to tell me and I didn't belived in you." She said siting on the bed. "I'm really sorry. I like you a lot, but now you must not even like me and-"

He words were cutted off when Ward's kissed her. "We're both sorry. So, what about we try again. No HYDRA, no SHIEld. Just you and me." He said smiling to her.

"Just you and me." She repeated smiling to him. "I like that."

"You and me." he said before kissing her again. "Just you and me." _And I promise I'll never leave again_, he added silently in his mind.

* * *

**A/N: **Whoa, longest one shot I ever wrote... I hope you liked it. I've been working on this since last week. You know how I love this little AU land when Ward is not really HYDRA, right?

Hope you liked it. :) Review and let me know what you think.


End file.
